Secrets
by EternallyEC
Summary: A young woman comes to Nottingham with a message from Prince John and a secret that threatens to destroy the Sheriff, Guy of Gisborne and the outlaws, all in one fell swoop… Follows the show up until after 2x02, then departs. Rated T for now, may be M eventually. Many thanks to STARDUST20 for the amazing story cover!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea, the words and one character. Anything that you recognize is the property of Tiger Aspect and BBC. I'm not making any profit off of this, just having a little fun.

**Summary: **A young woman comes to Nottingham with a message from Prince John and a secret that threatens to destroy the Sheriff, Guy of Gisborne and the outlaws, all in one fell swoop…

**Rating: **T for now, could be M later.

**Title: **Secrets

"Gisborne!"

_It's too early for this, _Guy thought, rolling his eyes as he followed the screams of the Sheriff to Vaisey's chamber. "Yes, my lord?"

"What happened yesterday?" Vaisey hissed. "You had a very simple task."

_Damn Hood. _The day before, Vaisey had sent Guy to Locksley to collect taxes since the job had become nearly impossible to fill because of Robin and his gang of misfits. Collecting the taxes was easy enough, and Guy had taken the extra precaution of taking the dogs with him, but Hood had been ready for him. The gang had thrown some meat to the dogs to distract them and then they had attacked. Guy had fought them off until Hood challenged him to a swordfight. Guy welcomed the challenge, but was infuriated when Robin gave up and ran. "Coward!" Guy called after him, then turned around and froze. While Hood had distracted him with the fight, his men had carried the chest off into the forest. Guy's roar sent birds flying into the skies in every direction.

"It was Hood," Guy almost growled. "He distracted the dogs and took the money."

"Gisborne, are you telling me that Hood is better than you are, hmm?"

"No, my lord, it's just-"

"No excuses, Gisborne. You will simply have to go re-collect the taxes today. Tell them that it is their precious Robin's fault."

"Yes, Sheriff." Guy turned to leave but stopped at the sound of Vaisey's voice.

"Oh, and Gisborne?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let Hood best you this time. I'd hate to have to take the missing money out of your skin, hmm?"

Guy simply stared at him for a moment before he nodded and left the room, his mouth set in a furious line.

RH RH RH

Robin, Allan, Will, Djaq, Little John and Much were crouched behind foliage watching a young woman who was walking through the forest. She was very out of place-a dirty young woman with no chaperone, in a forest that was filled with outlaws. And yet, she walked with a poise that belied her peasant-like appearance.

"Do you think she has anything?" Much whispered.

"I'm not bein' funny, but it can't be much if it's in there," Allan replied, eyeing the small bag the girl carried over her shoulder.

"Robin?" The gang all looked at him for guidance, and he smiled and held up a finger.

"Let's wait a moment, eh? I want to see where she's going."

He heard Much sigh behind him and knew that his friend was thinking about the dinner that was waiting for them back at camp. "Anyone that isn't interested is free to go back to camp," he added with a smile, knowing that Much would never abandon his post. Sure enough, his friend sighed and muttered something under his breath but he stayed put.

RH RH RH

The villagers of Locksley murmured to one another in fear as they watched Sir Guy ride into town, accompanied as usual by several palace guards. "Listen up, Locksley!" he roared, bringing his horse to a stop. "Hood stole your taxes yesterday, so I am here to collect them again!"

The murmurs grew louder and more frantic, and one young woman cried out, "But we hardly had the money yesterday!"

"Take that up with Hood," Guy sneered."Guards!"

RH RH RH

Alix was tired, dirty and she could hardly stomach her own smell. She hoped that Nottingham was close, especially since she had been followed for the past few miles. She was prepared for a fight but dearly hoped that it wouldn't come to that. She could hold her own normally, but she wasn't sure about her abilities when she felt this weak.

Suddenly a scream rang out, and her followers abandoned her to race in the other direction, one of them calling, "It sounded like it came from Locksley!"

Intrigued, Alix hesitated for only a second before she ran after them.

RH RH RH

"Please!" The young woman who had spoken out earlier was being held down by one guard while another stretched out her hand on the wooden block they carried with them. Still another guard walked towards her carrying an axe, and the woman's scream sounded again. "Please, Sir Guy!"

The girl's mother stepped forward and pleaded, "Please, my lord. Kate is pregnant, and she is a potter. Without her fingers, my daughter will not be able to earn a living to pay taxes."

"Please! I am sorry!" Kate shrieked. "Do not doom my baby and me to starvation!"

"Should have thought about that before you stole," Guy told her, calmly sitting on his horse. He nodded at the guard. "Go ahead."

The guard lifted the axe and prepared to strike-but suddenly it was knocked out of the air by an all-too familiar arrow. Guy groaned and turned to see Hood and his gang running out of the forest. "What's going on here, Gisborne?" Hood asked, nocking another arrow and taking aim. "Your tax-collecting day was yesterday, wasn't it? Did you lose the money already?"

Guy simmered with anger as he pointed a finger at the group. "Guards! What are you waiting for?"

The guards rushed the gang, who fought them off with ease. When the last of them lay on the ground, Robin looked back at Guy. "So, Gisborne-are you going to tell me what you are doing?"

"King Richard needs his annual duty to help him with the cost of war!" Guy roared. "When you stole their taxes yesterday, you stole from the king. I had no choice but to come out and recollect it."

"You know as well as I do that money does not go to the king," Robin said quietly. "It goes to Prince John to help him with his treason-and I'm sure that some of it remains to line Vaisey's pockets, as well as yours."

"As lord of Locksley-"

Guy's speech was cut off by Robin shooting an arrow near enough to his horse's foot to cause him to rear back, throwing its rider to the ground with a loud thud.

"I am the rightful lord of Locksley, Gisborne. Make no mistake of that." Robin's voice was deadly quiet as he walked over to Guy. "You would do well to remember it."

"One day, Hood..." Guy muttered, trying to stay conscious. "One day..." With that, he lost his fight and passed out.

"What did you do?"

Robin turned to see the young girl they had been following run out of the forest and to where he stood next to Gisborne. She fell to her knees and checked to make sure that he was breathing before she glared accusingly up at Robin. "Explain yourself!"

"Eh?" he said, confused beyond measure. "Where did you come from?"

Alix snorted and tossed her dark hair back before meeting Robin's eyes in a defiant stare. "You followed me for the last two, three miles, and do not pretend otherwise," she spoke loudly to mask Robin's attempt to deny her words. "Now, answer my question."

"He was protecting me." Kate stepped forward to Robin's side. "They were going to cut off my finger because I stole from the castle and I didn't have enough for a second day of taxes. He stopped them."

"I saw that, but I also saw that this man wasn't doing anything after the guards were defeated, and yet he deliberately made his horse throw him," Alix retorted heatedly.

"My name is Robin Hood. I fight for England, the king, and for the people."

"Oh really, is that what you call this?" she said, gesturing towards where Guy lay unmoving.

"He is a bad man."

"So that gives you a right to intentionally harm him? I don't think so, Robin Hood."

Robin laughed and glanced back at his gang, then towards the villagers. "You all know Gisborne-did I do anything he didn't deserve?"

A chorus of no's echoed back to him, and he smiled smugly. "There. What did I tell you?"

Suddenly Guy let out a groan and began to stir. Alix gave Robin one final glare and replied, "I don't care what this man has done. I do not look kindly upon those who hurt unsuspecting and unarmed men, especially in such a sneaky way. I would suggest that you leave before he wakes up. I don't believe I want to be associated with you lot."

"My lot'?" he said incredulously. She pulled a dagger from her pocket and held it up threateningly. "Fine, have it your way." Robin held up his hands and turned to walk away. "My gang, time to disappear!" he called, and they followed him into the trees.

Alix frowned and turned her attention back to the man on the ground, just in time to meet his gaze. She nearly gasped as she stared into the brilliant, blue-green eyes that were searching hers expectantly.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Where is Hood?"

"I ran him off," she answered, deliberately ignoring his first question. "Are you all right?"

"I think so, yes..." Guy's hand went to the back of his head and he winced in pain. Slowly, he stood, accepting her hand and allowing her to help him to his feet. "You ran him off?"

"Yes, well, I rather detest bullies."

"I am Sir Guy of Gisborne, lord of Locksley."

"I am Lady Alix from London. Perhaps you could help me."

"I would be happy to repay my debt to you."

Alix smiled at his chivalrous comment. "I am looking for Nottingham Castle."

"What business do you have there?"

"I am afraid that is personal, Sir Guy."

Guy nodded, and walked to gather his horse from where it had run when Robin had spooked it. He took the reins of another as well and led both back to where Alix stood. "I will lead you to the castle."

"I... I do not ride," she said, trying not to cringe away from the large animal.

Confused, Guy let go of the horse's reigns and reached for her hand. "Will you ride behind me, my lady? I can promise you that Shadow is gentle and I will not allow any harm to come to you."

With a deep breath Alix accepted his hand and clumsily swung into the saddle behind him. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around Sir Guy and buried her face in his back as he signaled for Shadow to walk.

Despite the overwhelming fear, she couldn't help the smile that crept across her face. Not only was she finally here, but it seemed that she just might already have an ally...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO **

Robin and the gang were walking through Sherwood, headed back to the camp. They had stopped Gisborne and had saved the potter's daughter, but at the moment the only thing on their minds was the mysterious young girl who had rushed to Guy's defense.

"She certainly didn't know who she was defending," Will said.

"Obviously not," Robin replied, irritated.

"Master, did you hear her say that she was looking for the castle?"

Suddenly in a better mood, Robin smiled at Much. "You're a genius, Much! I can ask Marian to find out about her."

Much smiled with satisfaction, as he always did when Robin praised him. "Thank you, Master."

Just then, a familiar whistle sounded through the woods and Robin's face lit up. "Speaking of..."

RH RH RH

Marian stood outside of the outlaw's camp, dressed in the red dress the Sheriff had insisted she buy for Count Friedrich. She whistled for the third time, looking around in impatience as she waited. A smile broke out as she finally heard an answering whistle and then Robin came into sight. She ran to meet him and they embraced. Robin kissed her as he held her tightly, almost as if he would never let her go. Marian held him just as tightly, wishing that they lived in a simpler time when they could just enjoy each other's company whenever they wanted.

But that was something that couldn't be, at least not until Richard returned. And so, with a sigh, Marian pulled back so that she could see Robin's face, returning his beaming smile with one of her own. "Where are the others?" she asked, a bit breathless from his kiss.

"Still in the forest. I think they wanted to give us some time alone," he replied, his hands moving from her back to her waist as he looked at her in the dress. "You look beautiful in that dress," he told her, bending to give her another kiss. "What brings you here?" he asked, and Marian sighed at his cue that he wanted to get down to business.

"I overheard the Sheriff talking to Gisbourne this morning," she told him. "He told Guy to go back to Locksley and recollect the taxes that you stole yesterday."

Robin nodded. "I know. I already stopped him. But Marian-"

"No," she interrupted. "You don't understand. After Guy left, I overheard the Sheriff talking to someone else. I don't know who it was because I couldn't see his face. But I know what his orders are."

Concern was evident on Robin's face as he cupped Marian's chin and tilted it upward, so that she would meet his eyes. "And what are his orders?"

She took a deep breath before answering, "He is to set fire to the forest and try to burn you out of hiding."

Robin sighed and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Do you know when?"

Marian shook her head. "A maid-one of Vaisey's spies-came by, so I was forced from my post before they spoke of that."

"Thank you, my love," he told her, stealing a quick kiss. "We will be ready when it comes."

RH RH RH

The castle of Nottingham was grew more and more intimidating the closer they drew to it, and more than a few times Alix drew a shaky breath and wondered, _What have I gotten myself into?_

After they rode through the gates and to the stables, they dismounted and Alix smiled at Guy. "Thank you again, Sir Guy. Now if I may, could you please tell me a place where I might bathe?"

Guy cocked his head as he studied the young girl. She was almost caked in dirt from head to toe, looking more like a peasant than anything, and yet she carried herself and spoke like a noble. It was an interesting contradiction, as was the way that she spoke to him but had shouted at Robin earlier. He had been able to hear most of their conversation, though he had chosen to hide that fact. "You can bathe in my chamber," he answered as he led her from the stable. "I shall take you there, but then what?"

"Well, I would like to meet the Sheriff," she answered, easily matching him step for step as they entered the castle.

Startled, Guy turned to look at her again. "I suppose that could be arranged. Do you have plans to stay?"

"I do not know yet," she answered demurely. "It depends on a few things."

They walked in silence for the rest of the way, stopping only when they had entered Guy's chamber. He hesitated, unsure of how to ask but finally ventured the question anyway. "Do you have any clothing to wear? That is a rather small sack you are carrying."

"This is rather embarrassing, but no I do not. I was set upon by thieves not long after I left London."

Guy nodded. "I will be right back," he said, leaving the room. After a few moments, he returned with a folded gown that he handed to her with a half smile. "I hope that this will do, my lady."

Alix couldn't help but smile back. "I'm sure that it will. Now..." She gestured towards the door behind him, and he reluctantly turned to go.

"I will be outside," he answered, stepping out and closing the door. Leaning against it, he closed his eyes and wondered why his breathing was so heavy.

RH RH RH

"She defended Guy?" Marian asked, wanting to laugh at the idea of a young woman kneeling next to Guy and yelling at Robin. It was quite the mental image, and she couldn't help but be grateful that someone had helped Guy. The fact that she had clearly gotten under Robin's skin was rather amusing.

"Yes, and then she asked him to take her to the castle."

"The castle?" Marian repeated in surprise. "I haven't heard talk of any guests. The Sheriff usually complains of the cost for months in advance."

Robin shrugged. "I think the Sheriff is in for a surprise, then. Will you keep an eye on her for me?"

"Of course."

Robin reached up to tuck a strand of hair back behind her ear, and slowly leaned in to kiss her again. "Is that enough talk for today?" he whispered against her lips.

"Oh yes," Marian whispered, her lips curving up into a smile as she lost herself in the kiss. She cherished these moments. It was so rare that they found time to themselves these days, and with each kiss she was reminded of how lucky she was to have found her Robin again.

RH RH RH

With a sigh, Alix finished washing and relaxed for a moment, thinking about her next task. She had to meet the Sheriff of Nottingham and deliver the package. After that, she would have to make a decision on whether to tell the Sheriff what she knew or to keep it to herself. It really just depended on the type of man that the Sheriff was, she thought as she climbed out of the bath and dried off. Slipping into the green and yellow gown that Guy had brought her, she marveled at how well it fit. She took a small envelope from a hidden pocket in her old gown and slipped it into the new one. With a deep breath she walked out of the room to find Guy.

Guy, true to his word, was waiting just outside of the door for her. "Are you feeling better, my lady?" he asked. Seeing her in the dress confirmed his suspicions that she was anything but a peasant girl. It also caused him to take a closer look at her. Her hair was now a chestnut brown now that it was clean, and it flowed beautifully down her back. Her eyes were a deep green, and she was beautiful. He hadn't had a clue that this was hiding underneath the layers of dirt.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Sir Guy." Alix hid her smile as she watched Guy look her over.

"It's my pleasure. I spoke to the Sheriff while you were bathing, and he cannot see you today. He asked me to inquire about your business here in Nottingham."

She smiled at him. "I'm afraid that is something I am only permitted to speak about with the Sheriff, my lord." Seeing that Guy was about to protest, she looked around and, seeing no one was in earshot, she lowered her voice and added, "I was sent by Prince John."

Guy's eyes widened slightly and he nodded. "Very well, then. I will go tell him, and I'm sure that he will make time for you."

"Can I come with you?"

"I don't see why not," Guy said slowly. After all, he knew that the Sheriff would want to speak to her immediately if she was carrying a message from Prince John. At the same time, there was something about her that made him want to shield her from Vaisey, though he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Brushing aside his concern, he began to walk at a steady pace. "Follow me."

Alix walked beside him, a hot ball of tension burning deep in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't believe that after months of calculation, her plan was finally about to begin...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

When they had reached the Sheriff's office, Guy gestured for Alix to stay outside as he went in to announce her arrival.

"My lord, I'm sorry to interrupt, but that young lady who accompanied me back to the castle today-"

"I told you that I don't want to see her Gisborne! And I definitely don't want her staying here, eating up my money!"

"Sheriff, you might want to see her. She says she was sent by Prince John."

Vaisey stopped short at that, looking skeptical. "Prince John? Prince John sent a woman?"

Guy shrugged, and the Sheriff chuckled, a low, evil sound. "Very well then Gisborne. Bring her to me."

With a nod, Guy went back to the hallway and motioned for Alix to follow him inside. She obeyed, concentrating on her breathing so as not to panic.

"Lady Alix, this is the Sheriff of Nottingham," Guy introduced solemnly. Alix swept into a curtsy before rising and studying the man's face. He was fairly old and something about his face radiated power and evil.

"So, you were sent by Prince John?" the Sheriff prompted after a moment of silence.

Shaken from her thoughts, Alix tried to regroup and smiled. "Yes, my lord. But I'm afraid that we must be alone before I can continue," she said, giving Guy an apologetic look.

"Gisborne, get out," the Sheriff told him, impatient for answers.

"Very well." He left the room, after stopping and motioning with his head that he would be waiting outside for Alix.

"Well?!"

Alix reached into the pocket of her gown and produced a small envelope. "My orders were to make sure that you received this letter and that you opened it in privacy. My father was supposed to deliver it, but he died while fighting outlaws on the road here," she said bitterly. "Fortunately, he had the envelope hidden and the Prince's men found it and returned it. Prince John then asked me to deliver it because he didn't believe the outlaws would harm a woman."

Vaisey had taken the envelope from her almost immediately and hadn't heard anything else she had said had said. "Good, good, very good," he muttered, distracted. "You can go now, goodbye."

"My lord, I was wondering..."

Vaisey rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Yes? Hurry up with it if you must."

Alix took a deep breath and gathered up her courage. "I was wondering if perhaps I could stay on here at Nottingham. I have hardly any family left in London and I would like a fresh start."

Vaisey wanted to tell her no, but at the same time Prince John trusted her to bring him something important. If he told her no it would offend her and quite probably offend Prince John. He couldn't afford to do that with his inability to capture and kill Hood. Prince John was becoming impatient with him already. "But you have family in London?" he asked, latching onto the possibility like a leech.

"Prince John, my beloved uncle is in London... and the king is in the Holy Land," she added with a level gaze. "But Prince John is so often on progress that it is as though I have no family in London."

The Sheriff's face in that moment was priceless and Alix had to smother a rather unladylike giggle as he fell all over himself assuring her that she should stay as long as she liked. "Thank you for being so welcoming," she told him, sweeping into another curtsy. "Now I understand that you have business to attend to so I shall take my leave. Good day, my lord Sheriff."

"Good day," he said hurriedly, sighing in relief when she was finally gone. He tore open the envelope and two pieces of parchment fell out. He picked them up and scanned the first one.

_Sheriff- _

_I understand that you still have not captured Robin Hood for me. I cannot understand why you will not do this for your prince. It makes me wonder if you really love me... and that is not something I should be wondering. Make it right. _

_-Prince John _

With a roar of anger, Vaisey threw the note into the fire and watched it curl up into an orange ball before being reduced to ash. Grumbling to himself about Hood, he picked up the second note.

_Also, my niece is carrying this note to you. Treat her with the same courtesy as you would extend to me, and allow her to stay as long as she likes._

_-Prince John _

The second parchment followed the first into the fire, and Vaisey sank down into a chair, deep in thought.

**xxxXXXxxx**

When Alix exited the Sheriff's chambers, it was to find Sir Guy waiting for her. "I'm sorry that I had to send you away," she told him, surprising herself by actually meaning it.

"I understand," he told her, a small smile playing on his lips. "Sometimes I feel that it is better that I don't know everything."

"That is a very wise way to look at it," she admitted, smiling back at him. He offered her his arm, and she accepted it as they walked away together.

"Would you like to take a tour of Nottingham?" Guy asked, glancing at the sky and realizing that they still had an hour or two until sunset.

"Yes, I would like that very much." They began to walk.

"Would you like to start with the stables?" Her face remained serene but her eyes betrayed a look of panic and Guy was disgusted with himself as he remembered her fear. "I'm sorry, my lady-"

"No," Alix interrupted. "I am sorry. I have forced you to endure my fear without giving you the reason behind it." She slowed to a stop and withdrew her arm from Guy's, turning so that he couldn't see her face. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and softly began to speak. ""When I was five, my mother and I would ride out around the countryside every morning I had my very own pony, a small black one that I named Raven. I loved to ride, especially with my mother. And we both loved to race" Her voice took on a dreamlike quality as she spoke, and Guy wanted to reach out and embrace her but he didn't want to offend her, so he remained where he was and just listened.

"One day, it was especially beautiful when we left the house so we went further than we normally would. We had been riding for no more than an hour when I challenged her to a race. She always allowed me to have a head start because of Raven's short legs. I was quite a distance away when I heard the scream." She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. Guy stepped forward and awkwardly placed his hand on her shoulder. She moved one hand up to grasp his as she went on with the story. "By the time I got back, the snake that spooked her horse was gone, and my mother was dead."

Guy didn't know what to say, so he just left his hand where it was and they stood in silence for a moment before he finally spoke. "I'm sorry, Alix." Suddenly, understanding dawned in his eyes. "That was why it shook you so when Hood spooked my horse and made him throw me..."

Without answering, she sighed and removed her hand, and Guy followed suit. She then turned to find Guy much closer to her than she had expected, close enough so that she had to tilt her head back to see his face. She almost immediately forgot about the inappropriateness of their closeness when she met his eyes. This time it wasn't -the color that had captured her attention. It was the emotion that his eyes held-it was a mixture of sorrow, anger and compassion. Without realizing what she was doing, she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"Sir Guy?"

The spell broken, Guy and Alix broke apart and guiltily moved several more paces apart than was really necessary as they tried to compose themselves.

"Lady Marian." Guy's tone was cold as he addressed her. He almost felt guilty for what she had just seen, yet why should he? It wasn't as if he had run off and left her humiliated and alone at the altar months before. Still the feelings of guilt did not fade.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Marian said uneasily, wondering why she was feeling such a strange tug in her stomach. It took her only a moment before she realized with shock that the tug she was feeling was jealousy. _I cannot be jealous of Guy. I am in love with Robin, _she told herself firmly.

"I was just giving our new guest a tour of the castle," Guy answered, then looked around, noting that she was coming from the direction of the stable. "Where have you been?"

Marian could have kicked herself as she searched for an answer. She knew that should have passed Guy and the young woman-who she could only guess was the girl Robin had been speaking of-and left them to their... whatever it was, but she had spoken without realizing it. She knew better than to tell an outright lie, so she settled on a half-truth. "I was just out riding."

"And where is your guard?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since before I left. Perhaps he is lying about someplace," she answered, smothering a giggle and just managing to keep a straight face.

"I suppose I should put two guards on you from now on," Guy sneered. "You know the rules, Marian. You are lucky that I do not tell the Sheriff that you were out on your own."

Biting back a sharp retort, Marian bowed her head as if in surrender. "You are right, Sir Guy. I am sorry, and thank you for not telling him. It will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Guy turned to see Alix staring at Marian in thinly veiled curiosity and... Was he imagining it, or was there actual jealousy on her face? "Lady Alix, I would like to introduce you to Lady Marian. Forgive me for allowing politics to come before courtesy, my lady."

Recalled to the moment by Guy's voice, Alix directed a fake smile at Marian. "It is nice to meet you, Lady Marian." Inside, her blood was boiling as she took in the way that Guy was with this woman. His words were harsh, but the tension was palpable and his eyes... He tried to keep them hard, but she could see a hint of tenderness shining through.

"It is nice to meet you as well," Marian replied, returning one fake smile with another. "What brings you to Nottingham?"

"My father died recently, and I was invited to stay here for a while for a change of scenery."

"Oh," Marian said, surprised. "Do you have family here?" she asked, trying to fish for information.

"No, I do not have much family left in this world. My uncle, Prince John, invited me to come so that I could be under the protection of the Sheriff while escaping my memories."

Guy and Marian's faces bore similar expressions of shock at her casual naming of Prince John as her uncle. They both searched for words as Alix hid a smile. She always loved telling people of her relations because of their reactions. It also told her a lot about who her true friends were if she timed it right. For this reason she kept an eye on Guy's face as he overcame his shock. She was quite pleased to notice that a look of indifference came over him after that, and he gave her a slight smile. Marian, on the other hand, retained her shocked look.

"Oh," Marian finally said. "I can only imagine."

"It is not something I would wish on anyone," Alix told her honestly.

"I hope that your stay will be pleasant. If I may ask, how did you and Sir Guy meet?" she asked, already knowing the answer

"Outlaws were following me through the forest when I heard a scream and they left. I followed them to a small village where I saw their leader shoot an arrow near enough to Sir Guy's horse that it spooked and threw him to the ground. My mother was killed by being thrown from a horse, so I didn't think but just ran to his side. The leader seemed rather surprised when I told him off."

Marian had to fight to suppress the grin that threatened to form as she imagined the way that Robin's face must have looked in that moment, being told off by a woman that they had been trying to follow. Even though he himself had told her about it earlier, the thought was still amusing.

"Sir Guy woke up and he was kind enough to show me the way to the castle," Alix finished with a smile. "Thank goodness that scream sounded when it did. I have very little money left on me and I would be lost without it. Had they jumped me..."

"That would have been terrible," Marian sympathized. "Thank goodness that Guy was able to help you." She didn't notice her slip in the informal use of Guy's name, but it was not missed by either Alix or Guy himself. "The outlaws are getting out of hand," she added for show.

"Yes," Alix said, smiling at Guy. "Thank goodness he was there."

"Marian, you should get back to the castle," Guy told her, eyeing the sky. "If we are to continue our tour, we must go now."

Marian nodded. "Thank you again, Sir Guy, and it was very nice to meet you, Lady Alix. Perhaps I could come by your chambers later?"

"Perhaps," she said with a smile that faded as soon as Marian had turned away. They both knew that the words were a mere formality. Alix had no desire to see Marian again, and she suspected that the other woman felt the same way about her.

Thoughtful, Alix turned back to find Guy staring at her with an indecipherable look on his face. She sighed. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my uncles sooner," she said, drawing closer to him. "I didn't want you to be like the rest and treat me differently because of my family."

Guy smiled at her and offered her his arm, deliberately allowing the subject to drop. "Shall we continue our tour?"

She accepted it and they began to walk again. "So, where were we?"

"You told me about your mother," Guy said. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you. And I believe I was going to tell you that if you wish to show me the stables that would be fine. I have no problem with horses unless I am on one."

"Then I am all the more honored to show them to you," he told her, smiling as he remembered the flashes of jealousy on both women's faces as they had studied each other.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Marian was pacing in her room, growing more and more infuriated with Guy each passing second. How dare he introduce her in such a way, and what right did he have to be so proud of himself for not telling the Sheriff that she had been out? And more than that, if he truly loved her as much as he always claimed, he would never have been in such a position that she had found him and Alix in, especially after knowing each other for so little time. Her breathing grew heavier as she seethed. "Liar," she muttered, pacing her chamber floor. She tried to be as quiet as she could, knowing that two guards were posted outside who would report anything she said back to Guy.

"I hope you aren't talking about me," a familiar voice teased from the shadows.

Marian stopped short. Her anger forgotten, a smile broke out as she saw Robin walk from the dark area near the window into the candlelight. She ran to him and threw her arms around him, kissing him joyfully. "What are you doing here?" she whispered after a moment. "Guy increased my guards this afternoon-there are two right outside."

"I wanted to see what you found out about that girl," he answered, brushing back a stray piece of hair that had fallen into her face.

"Oh," she replied in a dejected tone that Robin either did not hear or chose not to hear. "Apparently, she is Prince John's niece," she told him, smiling when he guided her to the bed without letting go.

"Did she say that?" he asked, drawing her closer and kissing the top of her head. "Did she say, 'Prince John's niece'?"

"Yes," she answered, pulling back to see the troubled expression in Robin's eyes. "Why?"

"Then she is King Richard's niece. You can tell a lot about a person's allegiances based on what family member they choose to claim," he told her. "I'm afraid that we may have another enemy on our hands."

"So I should keep an eye on her then?"

Robin smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, withdrawing only slightly so that they were still eye to eye. "Please?"

Marian nodded. "Of course I will."

"So who's a liar?" Robin asked curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Marian asked, feigning ignorance. She knew better than to tell Robin that she had been thinking about Guy. She loved him, but sometimes his proneness to jealousy infuriated her because it kept certain subjects off-limits.

"When I came in, you were pacing and muttering about someone being a liar. Who were you talking about?"

Marian sighed and laid her head on Robin's chest, her fingers playing with the fabric of his shirt. Robin began to gently stroke her hair and she suddenly found it hard to concentrate or to stay awake. "It was nothing," she murmured, feeling content. All of the day's events rushed to catch up to her and she found herself drifting.

Robin could hear the tiredness in her voice and decided not to push the subject. He kissed her temple and used his free hand to gently massage her back. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "Go to sleep my love."

"No..." she whispered. "Not enough time," she muttered in an attempt to stay awake that failed. Her breathing slowly evened out, and Robin looked upon her with a longing that grew stronger every day that he spent away from her side.

"I know, but soon we will have forever. I promise," he vowed, his heart aching to hear the sadness in her voice. How he wished that he could stay with her throughout the night and sped the next day with her. If there was a single regret that he had about Robin Hood, it was the cost of momentarily losing the ability to spend every day and night by Marian's side. Brushing away his thoughts, he held her for several moments more before reluctantly laying her on the bed and standing up. He watched her sleep for a while, admiring the serene expression on her face as she slept, her chest rising and falling slowly with the deep steadiness of her breathing. Finally, he moved to the window and climbed out, leaving her to her dreams.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR **

Alix awoke the next morning to pale sunlight streaming in through her window. With a smile, she stayed in bed and thought of Sir Guy of Gisborne. Their tour of Nottingham had gone well, and Guy had even promised to take her to the surrounding villages one day soon. She was excited, and she knew that her excitement had nothing to do with seeing villages and peasants but everything to do with Sir Guy. She couldn't quite place what it was about the man that had made him such a quick friend to her, but she just had the feeling that she could trust him. That scared her. She hadn't trusted anyone in years, not since...

With a sigh, Alix closed her eyes and banished the memory that had come to her. When it was gone, she called for the maid that Sir Guy had sent to attend to her and asked her for the gown that Guy had insisted on buying her the day before. The maid, Elizabeth, helped her dress, and Alix relished in the feeling of the soft silk against her skin. She knew that the green in the gown would bring out her eyes and she smiled as she realized that she had to seek out Sir Guy's assistance.

"Would you like me to put your hair up for you, my lady?"

"Yes," Alix decided, sitting down. "Can you braid?"

The maid smiled, obviously happy that her new mistress had asked her to do something that she liked to do. "Yes, my lady. Would you like it all in one braid?" she asked, picking up a brush and running it through Alix's beautiful hair.

"Yes, please," Alix replied, distracted by thoughts of Sir Guy and the secrets that plagued her. She hardly paid attention to the tugs on her hair as Elizabeth braided it, only coming back to herself when she heard, "I am finished, my lady."

"Thank you, you may go now." The maid hurried away and Alix stood, running a hand over her braid. Satisfied, she put on her best necklace-a thin gold chain that held a golden locket-and left to find Sir Guy.

Moments later, she almost groaned in disgust when she saw Marian standing in the hallway, deep in conversation with Sir Guy. Alix sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, not trying to hide her presence as she watched them curiously. Marian had her hand on Guy's arm, and Guy was looking at her with a smoldering gaze that nearly made _her _melt, and it wasn't even directed at her. After a moment of observation, Alix had enough. It was obvious that they were too wrapped up in each other to notice her, and so she walked up to Sir Guy and announced herself. "I am sorry to interrupt," she said apologetically, "But I was wondering if I could borrow you for a moment?"

"Yes, of course," Guy answered. "Lady Marian and I had nothing further to discuss, did we?"

Marian quickly removed her hand from Guy's arm and shot Alix a hard look. "No, I do believe we are done, Sir Guy. Thank you for your help," she told him before turning to walk away. As soon as she was out of sight she stopped behind the wall so that she could hear their conversation.

"Good morning, Lady Alix. I trust you slept well?"

"Good morning, Guy," Alix said with a smile, testing the waters. She did not fail to notice the smirk that crossed Guy's face when she addressed him so informally. Marian scowled from her hiding spot. "I slept very well indeed."

"Very good. What did you wish to speak to me about?"

"Well, as you know I am running low on supplies. I need to hire a messenger to go to London and collect some things for me. Do you know anyone who could help?"

"Yes, of course. I will give you the services of my best man," he replied. "We can go now if you'd like."

"I would like that very much. I do appreciate your kindness yesterday, but I do not like to depend on others."

"I understand, Alix. But if you ever need help I do hope that you will not hesitate to call on me," Guy told her. "Now, if you're ready..."

Marian quickly hurried down the hallway and into her chamber, just squeezing past the two guards before Guy and Alix could make their way around the corner and see her. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it and tried to rationalize what she was feeling. She had only spied on Alix and Guy because Robin had asked her to do so. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that every time she saw the two of them together it made her blood boil and her face become flushed.

**xxxXXXxxx**

After Alix sent the messenger to London, she allowed Guy to walk her back to her chambers. She was warier of him now because of the way that he behaved with Marian, but she still couldn't bring herself to show it. Conversation was easy with Guy, and that was something that she had seldom experienced in her life. She wouldn't give it up because of jealousy.

They were discussing the Sheriff when four guards walked up to them. "Excuse me, my lady," one said to her, gently separating Guy's arm from her own and holding it firmly. Two on each side had a hold of him, and as they began to walk him down the corridor she heard him yell, "Unhand me!" as he came to his senses and began to struggle. As she watched him fight, Alix suddenly understood why four guards had been sent to collect him.

"We're sorry, Sir Guy," one guard said uneasily, obviously fearful of possible repercussions. "Sheriff's orders."

Alix suddenly realized what was happening and she raced to stand in front of the guards. "Stop!" she cried, "Unhand him now, or Prince John will hear of this!"

Guy's struggles slowed as he remembered the Sheriff's words the day before, and his blood ran cold as he imagined what could happen to Alix if word of her actions reached the Sheriff. Prince John's niece or not, he knew the Sheriff would not sit by and allow anyone to question his authority. "Don't," he said desperately. "Do not worry about me, Lady Alix. Go to your chambers and say nothing more about this." He stared into her eyes, trying to wordlessly impart the seriousness of the situation to her.

Alix understood Guy's message, but she wasn't the type to stand down because of danger to herself. But as she considered the situation, she realized that she might stay Guy's punishment for now, but that he would be punished eventually and that her actions would just have made it worse. "Come see me as soon as you can," she said softly, forcing herself to stand aside and allow them to carry her only friend down the hallway and down to the dungeon.

Covering her face with her hands, Alix groaned in frustration and fought the urge to storm into the Sheriff's chambers. She didn't know the situation, she told herself firmly. It could very well be that Guy deserved whatever punishment it was that they were giving him, though she seriously doubted it.

After a moment, Alix composed herself and decided to go back to her chambers. She really wasn't hungry anymore, and she wanted to be where Guy could find her when he was released. Her mind couldn't let go of the image of his face as he had pleaded with her to let them take him. There had been coldness there meant to hide his emotions, but a trace of fear and concern for her had still been slightly visible. But why was he so concerned for her, a stranger that he had just met?

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**PART FIVE**

The Sheriff walked into the dungeons with disgust written all over his face. He hated the stench that overwhelmed the place-the putrid combination of urine, sweat and excrement. He rarely came all the way downstairs anymore, choosing instead to listen to the screams of tortured prisoners from the top of the stairs where the smell was bearable. But unfortunately, this was an important occasion and one that warranted his close, personal attention. Watching his step, he made his way to the very last cell on the right side and there, he stopped.

Guy was on his stomach on the cold stone floor. His back was a bright, angry red and there were several patches of skin missing from it. He was near unconsciousness, and could hardly lift his head to look at his visitor. _Come to gloat, _he thought weakly before allowing his head to fall to the ground again.

"I warned you that this was going to happen. Did you think I was joking?" Vaisey asked coldly as the jailer unlocked the cell door. "I told you to bring me my tax money. Instead, you bring a girl who will cost me money. I do not joke, Gisborne. Next time it will be worse, understand?"

"Yes, my lord," Guy mumbled.

Somewhat appeased, the Sheriff turned to the jailer and snapped, "Go get the guards."

"Yes, my lord."

The jailer left and Vaisey knelt beside Guy, his face still contorted with disgust at the smell, and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Did it hurt?" Guy didn't answer, so the Sheriff brought out a small vial from his pocket. Uncapping it, he poised it precariously over Guy's back. "One more chance, Gisborne. Did it hurt?"

"Yes, my lord," Guy managed to groan.

"Good," Vaisey said, tipping the vial over and shaking it so that the salt spilled out, landing in Guy's wounds. Guy let out a scream that was more of an inhuman howl at the pain, and Vaisey smiled wickedly. "Just a reminder. Do not cross me again," he hissed, standing up as the jailer returned with six guards.

"Carry Sir Guy to his chambers," the Sheriff instructed, making a face as he got another especially strong whiff of excrement. He hurried back the way he had come from, carefully watching his step.

The guards tried to be careful as they lifted Guy from the dungeon floor but any movement at that time, no matter how gentle, caused him excruciating pain and he could do nothing to stop the screams that escaped his lips. He mercifully lost conciousness after no more than a few steps out of the doorway of the cell. The guards hurried to make it to his room before he woke up and carefully deposited him on the bed, making sure to lay him on his stomach. "Should we do anything else?" one of them asked.

"Why should we? He wouldn't do anything if it was us lyin' there," another guard replied. The other four murmured their assent and the five of them filed out the door, leaving the one who had asked behind. He glanced at Guy and then towards his departing comrades. Feeling guilty, he nonetheless decided that the other man was right and hurried after them.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Come in," Alix called out when there was a knock on her door. Elizabeth hurried in and closed the door behind her, dropping into a slight curtsy.

"Has there been news?" she demanded.

"Sir Guy has been taken to his chambers, where he is resting alone," Elizabeth told her quietly.

"And?" Alix prompted, already preparing herself to go to him. "What happened?"

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment. "They are saying that he was scourged, my lady."

"Scourged?" she repeated numbly. "Surely not!"

"I am afraid so," her maid said gently. "One of the servants saw his wounds. Strips of skin missing, some of them oozing. They're saying that the wounds aren't even dressed." She sounded scandalized and apologetic for having to deliver such news.

"What?" Alix gasped. "Elizabeth, you must go fetch me some medicines and bandages," she decided, her plan giving her the strength to overcome her shock. "Oh, and of course warm water. Bring them to me at Sir Guy's chambers."

After Elizabeth was gone, Alix took a deep breath and left her chambers, setting off quickly down the hallway until she had reached Guy's rooms. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Steeling herself, she entered despite the lack of an invitation.

Guy was lying on his stomach on the bed, and Alix gasped at the sight of his back, tears springing to her eyes. Slowly she approached him and knelt on the floor beside the bed, surprised to find his eyes open. "Guy," she said softly, reaching up to gently touch his cheek.

He opened his mouth but closed it again with a wince, and she shook her head. "No, don't try to speak. Save your strength." Alix had never felt as helpless in her life as she did in that moment, but thankfully that was when Elizabeth entered with the supplies. Alix quickly took them from her and dipped a rag into warm water. Being as gentle as possible, she slowly cleaned the wounds on his back. No matter how gentle she was, it wasn't gentle enough as Guy groaned and gnashed his teeth in pain.

"I'm sorry," she told him when she had finally finished. "This is going to hurt more," she said, and Guy took a deep breath and steeled himself. She was right, of course. The medicine on his open wounds burned like fire, and it was all he could do to keep from pushing her away. Gritting his teeth, he endured it and gradually the burning faded to be replaced with a cooling sensation and he sighed in relief. Alix quickly bandaged his back the best she could and then returned to her spot on the floor.

"Are you all right?"

"It… It feels better," he told her. "Lady Alix…"

"Don't," she said, brushing off his thanks. "I can't believe that the Sheriff would have you scourged. A noble!"

"He's done worse," Guy said drowsily.

"Shh, just go to sleep," Alix told him sternly. "You need your rest, Sir Guy."

"Thank you," he managed to whisper before finally falling asleep.

**xxxXXXxxx**

In the outlaw camp, Much was cooking dinner while the gang was discussing the castle's newest guest. Robin had informed them of his concerns, and they were in agreement that they needed to watch her. Some had been skeptical about Robin's theory of family, but Allan had made a valid point when he told them, "It's like this, all right? When people would ask me who my brother was, I wouldn't tell them it was Tom. I'd pick out some older boy that I admired, and say that he was my brother. I'm not bein' funny, but you claim the family you're proud of." After that, the others had decided that maybe Robin did have a point after all.

"But why is she here?" Djaq asked. "Surely there are other places she could find relief from her memories."

"That's what I was thinking," Robin replied. "There has to be a reason that Prince John chose Nottingham. I just don't know what it is."

"Maybe he's planning on making a visit here soon," Will suggested from his spot on a tree stump where he was carving arrows.

"Or maybe she is here to spy on the Sheriff," Djaq suggested, excitement clear in her voice. "Perhaps Prince John is losing faith in him and sent his niece to keep an eye on him."

Robin grinned at her, clearly liking the idea. "Now that, I can work with. Good idea, Djaq."

"Dinner's ready," Much called from his kitchen, ladling the stew into makeshift bowls and handing them out one by one as the outlaws came to get them. Robin's bowl was fuller than anyone else's, as usual. Also as usual, Robin was the last in line and so Much had a chance to speak with him privately. "Master, we may be in grave danger! If Djaq is right then the Sheriff will need to get back on Prince John's good side, and what will get him there? Killing us!"

"Much, don't worry my old friend," Robin told him, clapping him on the back. "We will be fine. Thank you," he said, holding up his bowl and walking back to sit down with the others. Much watched him go with worry clearly etched on his face as he cried out, "Unbelievable!"

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Elizabeth," Marian whispered as the maid drew close to where she was standing in the shadows of the corridor.

Elizabeth paused and looked around, smiling when she saw Marian waiting for her. "My lady?" she said questioningly as she curtsied.

After looking around and ensuring there was no one watching, Marian handed her a small leather pouch that jingled as Elizabeth tucked it away inside her skirts. "What have you found out?"

"Sir Guy was scourged this afternoon. Lady Alix was most upset, and she hurried to his chambers to clean and dress the wounds. After Sir Guy had fallen asleep, she stayed on for quite some time."

Marian bit her underlip fearfully at the news that Guy had been scourged. Clearly the Sheriff was using his power to get away with more and more every day. "He did that to a noble?" she whispered, almost to herself.

"That's just what Lady Alix said too," Elizabeth said, nodding. "Then we went back to her chambers and she had me write a note to Prince John for her."

"What did the note say?" Marian said, snapping back to attention at the mention of the prince.

"It was telling him that she had arrived in Nottingham and that she was not impressed by the Sheriff's actions. She spoke of Sir Guy's scourging and said that it was sickening the way the Sheriff treated Prince John's most loyal supporters. She then mentioned something about Prince John coming sooner than planned before closing the letter."

Marian closed her eyes, her head spinning. Prince John was coming here, to Nottingham? Suddenly she heard talking and saw shadows coming around the corner. "Thank you, Elizabeth," she said, hurriedly melting into the shadows. Elizabeth curtsied and went on her way.

Hurrying back to her chambers, Marian changed into her riding clothes and headed for the stables. She wasn't sure if she could make it out of the castle or not, but she knew that she had to try. Robin would want to know this information, of that she was certain.

No one stopped her as she made her way to the stall that held her horse and she quickly readied her for riding. Marian led the horse out of the stable and climbed into the saddle with a practiced ease, clucking to urge the horse into a walk.

"Lady Marian, what a surprise."

Marian's heart sank as she stopped the horse and looked down to see Lady Alix standing a good distance away. "Lady Alix," she replied.

"It's rather late in the day for a ride, isn't it?" Alix asked innocently.

"It's my favorite time to ride," Marian answered smoothly. She was almost dismayed at how easily the lies came to her these days. "It's not too bright and it is not yet dark. It's perfect for taking in the beauty of the countryside."

"Forgive me, Lady Marian, but I thought that you were supposed to be staying inside of the castle walls?"

"Well, yes, I am, but-"

"I would hate for the Sheriff to find out that you disobeyed him again," Alix finished, a triumphant gleam shining in her eyes. It was true that she did not like the Sheriff, but she wasn't above using the threat he presented to keep others in line.

Marian stared at Alix in stunned disbelief. After a moment, she dismounted her horse and led the horse closer to Alix, making the other woman shudder and take an involuntary step back. "Lady Alix, I would appreciate your discretion in this matter," she said smoothly, deliberately keeping her tone neutral. "I think it would be most beneficial for Sir Guy's... recovery."

Alix stared at Marian in shock, wondering how she could have known about Guy's scourging already. Fuming, she realized that Marian was probably right. No matter if she liked it or not, Guy obviously had feelings for this woman, and to hear of her being punished because of her actions would not aid in his healing. Forcing a smile, Alix replied,"Of course, Lady Marian. You are quite right about that." She glared at the horse as Marian mounted again, knowing that if it wasn't for her fear she could have easily disrupted whatever plans Marian had by offering to go along with her.

"Good day, Lady Alix," Marian said, smiling at her and clicking her tongue at the horse to make her start walking away. She smiled to herself as she felt Alix glaring daggers at her back, knowing that she had barely escaped. She also knew that she would have to watch herself very closely as long as Alix was in Nottingham.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I was wondering if anyone is reading this because I have several ideas for fanfiction and a novel that I could be working on if nobody is. If you are reading it, then please review and let me know! :)

**Part 6**

Robin was alone in the woods, having left Much cooking dinner at the camp and the rest of his men making food drops. He had decided to seize the rare moment alone and sneak into the forest for a bit of private reflection. As always, his private reflection involved his bow and he was shooting fruit off the trees for his gang to have as dessert when he heard the loud birdlike whistle echo throughout the forest. Following the sound with an eager smile on his lips, he found Marian waiting for him in a clearing that wasn't far from the camp. "Well, my love," he called out as he trudged down the small hill. "What could I possibly have done to deserve seeing you again so soon?"

Marian couldn't help but laugh as she rushed to meet him halfway, folding herself into his arms and sighing at the comfort she found there. She pulled back slightly and he smiled down at her as he leaned in for a gentle kiss. When the kiss was finished she sighed, knowing that their time was short so she leaned her head on his shoulder and spoke quickly. "Prince John is planning a visit to Nottingham and I believe that he sent Alix ahead to act as a spy for him."

Robin was gently stroking her hair and his face grew grave with worry at her words. "Prince John is coming here?" he said, pulling back just enough so that he could look at her face. "When? And why?"

"I'm not sure, Robin. That was all the information that I was able to get but I will let you know as soon as I find out anything else."

His face was thoughtful for a moment as he considered the potential implications of Prince John coming to Nottingham. Finally he pulled himself back to the present, knowing that there was nothing he could do about it now. "We will deal with it when it happens. Meanwhile, you have to stop taking risks like this Marian."

"What do you mean?" she asked in confused indignation.

"You cannot risk leaving the castle to come here for so little information. What if you had been seen?" he asked her gently, trying to take the sting out of his words. The last thing that he wanted to do was to hurt her but he knew that he had to stop her from endangering herself.

Marian bit her lip and willed her thoughts away from Alix before she could look guilty. "I thought that you needed to know this, Robin. And... I wanted to see you," she admitted with a sigh. There, that bit of truth should help balance out her scales a little, though she wasn't naïve enough to think that it would erase all of the lies that she had told in the years since her father had lost the position of sheriff to Vaisey. Indeed, she was unsure if she would ever be able to tell the truth enough to balance things out completely.

Shaking his head, a small grin played at the corners of Robin's mouth but he was serious as he told her, "Marian, you know that I wish that we could see each other more. There is a way to make that happen, you know. Come and join my gang."

_Lord, give me strength. _Marian was in no mood to have this argument today but she could see from the stubborn set of her beloved's jaw that he wasn't going to let it go easily. "Robin..."

"Shh," he whispered. "Listen." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again and as always, she melted into the kiss. His lips were warm and firm against hers as he tried to convey everything he wanted to say through the contact.

Robin pulled back after a moment and she knew that he just might have convinced her to say yes if his face had been sincere instead of bearing his trademark cheeky smile. As it was, Marian still had to fight to get control of herself before she could speak again. "You know that I can't," she whispered, leaning her head against his chest once again. She couldn't bear to see the wounded look in his eyes as she rejected his proposition for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I cannot abandon my father to the Sheriff-"

"He can come too," Robin interjected weakly, already knowing how this conversation was going to end.

"My father is old and frail, Robin. He could not survive living in the woods unprotected from the elements." Her voice was tired as she repeated the words she had said countless times before. This argument had become something of a script for them as they both recited the lines they knew by heart. "And you know that I am of greater use to you in the castle than I would be out here. What would you do without the information I give you?"

"Eh? Information like 'Prince John is coming but I don't know when or why'?" he said sharply. Marian pulled away and glared at him but the glare lost its' effectiveness when he saw the hurt in her eyes. Robin silently cursed himself and his voice was contrite as he told her, "Marian, I'm sorry. I did not mean that. Please forgive me."

Marian wanted to lash out at him and hurt him to the quick the way that he had done her but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Of course I forgive you," she told him instead.

"I'm just concerned about your safety. If you were to be discovered..." He let his words trail off, finding himself unable to finish the thought even in his mind.

"I understand," she said softly. "I feel the same about you. Every time they mention your name, my heart stops and I hold my breath until they are done speaking. I am always on edge, always afraid that the news will be that you..." She couldn't finish her sentence either as she swallowed the lump that had suddenly grown in her throat. "I wish that I could join you, Robin," she said instead, surprising him. "But I must stay with my father and keep him safe. And as long as I am doing that then I must try my hardest to keep you safe."

Robin nodded in understanding, and when he spoke there was no harshness to the words. "It would be difficult to keep me and your father safe if you were caught, don't you agree?"

"Yes," Marian replied. "I know what you're going to say, and you don't have to-"

Interrupting her, Robin chose to say it anyway. "Then you should quit taking risks that could give you away."

"You're right," she admitted with a sigh. "I will be more careful, all right?"

He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned down to give her a soft kiss. "Thank you," he said sincerely as he gazed into her eyes. "I couldn't bear to lose you, Marian. You know that, don't you?"

She nodded, another lump forming in her throat at the sentiment. "Be safe," she told him as she kissed him again. "I must get back before they notice that I am gone."

"I'd hate for Gisborne to catch you out of your cage," he replied, cocky as ever. His pretense dropped at once when he saw her face blanch. "What is it?" he asked in concern.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Robin." She tried to turn around but he refused to release her, waiting patiently. "Fine," she said with a sigh, "The Sheriff scourged Guy for his failure in Locksley yesterday."

Robin said a silent prayer that it wasn't something worse and gave Marian a puzzled look. "So? He deserves no less after everything he's done, Marian."

Marian gave him a pained look but decided to let it be for now, knowing they would never see eye-to-eye where Guy was concerned. She needed to get back to the castle and the last thing that she wanted to do was spend her last moments with Robin fighting about Guy. Kissing him one final time, she turned around and this time Robin let her go, watching her mount her horse and gallop away as he wondered what she could possibly see in Gisborne.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Back in the castle, Alix was attending to Guy's wounds again as she did everything that she knew of to try to ward off infection. They spoke little, though Guy tried and was shushed repeatedly by Alix who told him to save his strength. She was almost finished when there was a knock at his door. "I'll be right back," she told him with a smile before going to answer it.

"Lady Alix," Marian said in surprise. "I was just coming by to check on Sir Guy. How is he?"

Alix's eyes narrowed as she remembered the way that Marian had outwitted her earlier and her voice was cold as she replied, "Lady Marian, what a surprise. He is doing as well as can be expected. The wounds were left untreated for some time but I'm hoping that I have taken the proper steps in time to combat the risk of infection."

"I am relieved that he has you to care for him," Marian said carefully. "Is he well enough to receive visitors?" she asked hopefully but Alix shook her head.

"He is still in and out of consciousness. He wouldn't even remember that you had been here and he needs to save his strength. It's best that you wait."

Marian fought to keep the smile on her face and succeeded, though it did wilt a little. "You know a lot about medicine, Lady Alix."

Alix smiled at her politely. "Why thank you, Lady Marian. Now is there anything else I can do for you? If not, I really should finish changing Sir Guy's bandages."

Marian was fuming but she forced the smile to stay on her face. "No, that is all. Would you please let me know when he may receive visitors?"

"Yes, of course," Alix replied with a smile. "Good night."

"Good night," Marian replied as the door swung shut in her face.

"Who was it?" Guy asked as Alix returned to his side.

She went back to work as debated on whether she should tell him the truth for a moment. It didn't take her long to realize that Marian would no doubt take any opportunity to make her out as the bad guy once she was able to see Guy so a lie was out of the question. "It was the Lady Marian coming to check on you. I told her that you needed to save your strength and that I will let her know when you are able to receive visitors."

Guy sighed at the mention of Marian's name and all of the conflicting emotions that it stirred inside of him. He wanted to tell Alix that she should have let Marian to see him, but he was somewhat relieved that he hadn't been forced to deal with her while he was still so weak. "Thank you. Will you tell Marian that I appreciate her concern?"

"Of course I will. There, you're finished," she replied. "Is there anything that you need before I retire for the evening?"

"You've done more than enough for me, Lady Alix." He saw the protest on her face so he hurried to add, "I am ready to retire as well."

She smiled at him as she began to gather up the old bandages and dropped them in the bowl of water. Once she had everything gathered up or put away, in the case of the medicines that she had begun keeping in Guy's room for convenience, she pressed a hand to Guy's forehead and cheeks to find them cool. "Then I will take my leave of you. Rest well, Guy."

"Good night, Alix," Guy replied with a smile. The dropping of titles had not gone unnoticed by either of them.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Alix almost felt guilty as she left Guy's chambers and quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching before she hurried down the corridor in the opposite direction of her room. Moving quickly and staying in the protection of shadows, she made it past several guards and eventually found herself at the entrance to the dungeons. She patted her pocket to make sure that the pouch of gold was still there before she came out of the shadows, smiling sweetly at the guards. "Good evening. May I pass?"

The guards looked at each other and then back at her. "I'm sorry, my lady," the one on the right answered. "No one may enter the dungeons at night. Sheriff's orders."

"Oh no!" Alix cried fretfully. "I simply must get this medicine inside," she explained quickly, showing them a vial filled with a transparent liquid.

"No offense my lady, but the Sheriff hardly wants anyone inside of here," he jerked his head back to indicate the dungeon, "to get better. We cannot let you pass."

Alix continued trying but the guards showed no signs of yielding even when she offered them the gold. After a few moments she could hear the Sheriff's voice coming from somewhere nearby and quickly melted back into the shadows to make her way back the way she had come. As she entered her bedchamber she sighed and took the vial from her pocket, staring at its contents with determination. "I will not fail you," she whispered as she kissed the vial almost reverently before placing it gently inside of a padded box. Her eyes were filled with bitterness and anger as she put the box back in its hiding place inside of her bag and went to stand by the window that overlooked the town. "Nottingham will pay."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to get this posted! I lost inspiration (and time to write) what with the holidays and all, and by the time I started writing the library closed for a week for painting so I couldn't post. Updates will be far between for the next couple of months while I'm on the road with my fiancee, but I'll try my best to keep writing.**

**I appreciate all of the story follows, that's part of what inspired me to start writing again. Reviews help feed the muse!**

**Disclaimer: **I borrowed some of the lines from "Childhood" in this chapter, because it just seemed to fit and technically the episode doesn't happen in this AU. I don't own the dialogue that you recognize; it belongs to BBC and Tiger Aspect!

**PART 7**

Two days after Guy's scourging, his messenger returned from London with some of Alix's belongings and a reply from her uncle. She paid the man well and hurried to her chamber to read it, ordering Elizabeth to stay in case she needed her to write out a reply. The letter was short and to the point as it told her that he would move his visit up as much as his schedule would allow but it would still take a week or two for him to arrive in Nottingham. It told her to stay strong and asked, in code, how her mission was coming along before closing with his regards and love.

"I will write my reply myself," she told Elizabeth, dismissing the maid with a wave of her hand. "Please go attend to Sir Guy and tell him that I will break my fast with him this morning." Elizabeth curtsied and hurried to do as she had ordered as Alix began her reply to Prince John.

She had no sooner finished sealing her letter when Elizabeth returned. "Your meals are waiting in Sir Guy's room, my lady. He is honored that you choose to break your fast with him."

Alix smiled, standing up and handing Elizabeth her letter. "Please give this to the messenger downstairs and have him deliver it to my uncle. Then join me in Sir Guy's chambers."

She left, and Elizabeth eyed the piece of sealed parchment wistfully as she thought that if she could only get its contents then perhaps the Lady Marian would pay her handsomely again. She bit her lip as she considered the possible ramifications if she was caught versus the potential payout if she succeeded for only a moment before darting over to the desk. She made sure that there was parchment and ink and that Alix's ring bearing her seal was still on the desk before she carefully broke the wax on the letter and copied it carefully onto another piece of parchment.

Believing that one could never be too careful, Elizabeth carefully practiced Alix's signature a few times on the back of the real letter before she signed the copy. She compared the signatures with a critical eye, ensuring that they matched before she folded the parchment and carefully sealed it. She tucked the original copy of the letter into her pocket, wondering if she might get a bonus for providing Lady Marian with the actual letter and not just the contents. Putting everything back where she had found it, Elizabeth had just turned to leave when she saw the other piece of parchment lying half hidden under Alix's seal. Looking both ways to ensure no one was coming; she grabbed it and unrolled it, reading quickly before putting the letter back where she had found it. Her steps were light as she rushed downstairs to obey her orders before Alix could start to question her whereabouts.

**xxxXXXxxx**

The day had passed quickly as Alix had stayed in Guy's room to care for him. Marian had come by, as she had done every night since Guy had been scourged, and Alix had sent her away again, this time because she truly believed that Guy wasn't ready to see her. He seemed to be taking a turn for the worse but she hoped that it was just the false pains that happened just before a swift recovery. She'd given him extra medicines to ward off infection and pain anyway, preferring to err on the side of caution. She had sent Elizabeth home for the evening after dinner and so now it was just her and Guy as she changed his bandages again, frowning at the odd color of his wounds.

"You don't have to do this," Guy mumbled as she finished and she smiled at him, trying to hide her worry.

"I know," she replied simply.

"Where did you learn medicine?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"I was once head over heels for the son of a physician," Alix replied. "He mistook my interest in him as an interest in medicine, so he taught me what he knew."

"He was a fool," Guy said simply.

Alix smiled at him and began to gather the used bandages before standing up. "I should dispose of these and you need to get your rest," she told him firmly, checking his forehead and frowning to find it unnaturally warm.

"Lady Alix..." She raised an eyebrow and he corrected, "Alix. Thank you..." He struggled to find the words and she smiled at him and shook her head.

"It's nothing, Guy. I'm glad that I am able to help. Now get some rest and I will see you tomorrow." She looked back and gave him one final smile once she had reached the door. "Goodnight, Guy," she told him, knowing that she would be back to check on him throughout the night.

He returned the smile. "Goodnight... Alix."

Then she was gone and Guy was left alone, though only briefly. A moment after Alix left, there was a knock on the door and then it opened to reveal Marian standing just outside. "May I come in?" she asked politely.

"Of course," he replied, unable to keep the smile off his lips as she entered and quickly shut the door behind her.

"I thought she was never going to leave," she told him with a smile, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Do not speak that way about Lady Alix," Guy said sharply, looking at her with reproach.

Stunned, Marian recovered quickly and nodded contritely as she approached the bed. "I am sorry. It's just-I heard about what happened, Sir Guy, and I couldn't rest until I knew how your recovery was going. Lady Alix wouldn't allow me to see you so I had to sneak past her."

She knelt at his side and he frowned. "Why do you care about how I am?" he asked coldly. "You forfeited that right when you humiliated me at the altar."

Marian frowned, realizing that her plan to pump Guy for information about Alix wasn't going to work. Obviously he was a typical man when he was in pain-cranky and irritable. She sighed and stood up. "I came here to offer friendship," she replied slowly. "We were friends once, Sir Guy, and I'd like for us to be friends again."

His eyes were skeptical and it felt as though he was staring straight through her as he studied her carefully. "This isn't about friendship. You want your freedom back," he murmured. "That's what this is all about."

Marian's eyes widened as she wondered what he could possibly be thinking. How could her offering him friendship right now help her at all with her freedom, when it was obvious to all just how low he had fallen in the Sheriff's regards?

"And I can't give that to you," he finished, meeting her eyes and causing her to gasp slightly at how glassy they looked. Having taken care of her sick father many times already, she was too used to that look and she knew exactly what it meant. Dropping to her knees again she pressed a trembling hand against Guy's forehead. "Guy, you're burning up!" she exclaimed.

Guy groaned softly and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips. "Marian..." he whispered, kissing it with all the longing his soul possessed. Undone, Marian jerked her hand away and ran from the room.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Alix had disposed of the bloody bandages and ordered the bowl of bloody water to be washed. She had just arrived at her chamber when she heard someone shouting her name. She turned to see the Lady Marian racing towards her, her cheeks red from exertion as she tried to catch her breath. "Lady Alix! Sir Guy... Fever..." was all she managed to get out before Alix rushed into her room for supplies.

Marian was disgusted with herself as she fought to catch her breath. As the Nightwatchman she was obviously used to running but the emotions that had overtaken her in Guy's room hadn't allowed room for her mind to think about controlling her breathing as she had raced here. She was relieved to see Alix come out of her chamber with a medicine box and hurry down the hallway that would take her to Guy's chamber.

Feeling like she had done enough for one night, Marian decided to retire to her own chamber. She closed the door with a sigh of relief, grateful to be able to drop the act and just be herself again. For a moment she wondered if she should check on Guy but decided against it. As much as it bothered her to admit it, the slight glimpse of Guy's back that she had gotten had convinced her that Alix knew what she was doing. Guy was in good hands, and really, she wondered, why did she care? This was the man who had burned down her home only weeks ago! The fire had spread to the stables, killing her beloved horse... Tears stung her eyes and she wiped them away angrily as she sat down on the bed. She didn't care. She didn't.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Alix had given Guy plenty of water and herbs to take his fever down, but she knew nothing would have an immediate effect. She silently cursed Vaisey for the infection that was festering in the wounds on Guy's back, caused as they were by the man leaving him in the dungeons for hours after the scourging and then neglecting to get him help once he had been brought up to his room. "Shh," she soothed as Guy whimpered again, thrashing about wildly. She gently sponged his hot face with a cool rag and frowned as she listened to his ragged breathing as he tried to rest.

She had heard the sound of that kind of breathing before and she knew that she was no longer qualified to care for her patient alone. He needed someone with more knowledge and experience to care for him now. But she was new to Nottingham and didn't know where she should go to find that someone and she didn't want to leave Guy alone in this condition. She bit her lip, trying to think. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Lady Alix!" Marian called.

"You may come in," Alix called, suddenly hopeful as the door opened and Marian entered. She froze at the sight of Guy, sweaty and at least half nude thrashing and mumbling about 'Hood' and something else she couldn't quite catch. "Marian," Alix addressed her informally, hoping to shock her attention away from Guy. It worked.

Marian looked at her in surprise and replied, "Yes?"

"He needs a physician. I fear that one or more of his wounds is infected, thanks to the Sheriff's treatment. I would go, but-"

"Of course, you don't know where any are," Marian realized. "I will fetch one immediately!"

A wave of relief washed over Alix as Marian rushed out of the chamber, and she continued to wipe down Guy's face. "Help is coming," she told him.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Marian was breathless as she arrived at her destination in Nottingham town, having run there all the way from Guy's chamber. She pounded on the door and cried, "I need a physician, please! It's an emergency!"

After a moment the door opened to reveal a rather ancient looking old man who was staring up at her in curiosity, being much shorter than she was. "Young lady, what is the emergency?" he asked.

"You must come with me to the castle at once! Sir Guy was scourged and now the wounds are infected and he has a fever..." She continued to ramble but Mark was already inside assembling his supplies.

She was still talking when he came outside and interrupted to tell her, "Lead the way to my patient."

When they arrived at Guy's chamber, Alix looked quizzically at the short man and then at Marian, but remembering what her mother had always said about God working in mysterious ways she shrugged and moved out of the way. She was quickly impressed by Mark's work; within the hour Guy's forehead had cooled considerably and he was sleeping peacefully thanks to the sleeping draught Mark had given him.

"How is he?" Marian asked, relieved that he was sleeping easily again.

"He will be fine, my lady. But it is a good thing that you fetched me when you did."

Marian's face paled but she smiled weakly. "Alix, will you stay with him until morning?" she asked and the other woman nodded. "Then I should return to my chambers before I arouse suspicion. Goodnight, Alix."

Alix was surprised but managed a smile as she replied, "Good night, Marian." She watched the younger woman leave and wondered if maybe there was a chance that they could be friends after all. Her attention was quickly drawn back to Guy and Mark when the physician asked her to step outside for a moment.

"He will be fine, my lady. The infection won't last long and he is healing quickly and nicely. It seems somebody has been looking after him, and they've done a good job of it too." Alix smiled proudly and he grinned at her. "Ah, it was you. I suspected as much when we burst in here and found you keeping his face moist. That was smart."

"Thank you," she replied sincerely, almost blushing at his praise. "What must I do to make sure that he recovers?"

"I'm glad you asked..."

**xxxXXXxxx**

Alix's head swam from all the instructions the physician had given her as she made her way back to her chamber to change before the castle began to wake up. As much as she hated to leave Guy alone, she knew that he was going to be fine. She needed to lay low and remain as inconspicuous as possible here and she knew that emerging from Guy's chamber at dawn and wearing the same gown she had been wearing the previous day would have the exact opposite effect.

She had just opened her chamber door when she saw Marian hurrying to intercede her. She smiled and nodded. "Good morning, L-Marian. Guy is fine and will make a full recovery."

Marian's smile brightened visibly at the news. "I am glad to hear it. Alix, I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of him." She briefly wondered if she should apologize for sneaking in to visit Guy against the other woman's orders but quickly decided against it. "Sir Guy was once a good friend to me."

"It is I who should be thanking you, Marian. If you hadn't gone to see Guy last night his fever wouldn't have been discovered for at least an hour more and time is very important with medicine. You also found a physician for me when I could not."

"I was glad to help. Mark is well known throughout the shire for his knowledge and kindness, as well as his discretion."

Alix nodded, understanding the hidden meaning in her words. Neither wanted the Sheriff to learn of their efforts to help Guy, although for vastly different reasons. Alix needed to remain in a position of being trusted as much as possible by Vaisey while Marian would be in a good deal of trouble for breaking her house arrest. "Good. I'm sorry, but I must change before the castle awakens."

Marian nodded in understanding and continued on her way while Alix ducked in her room. She changed quickly and after a moment's hesitation she slipped the vial from its hiding place and into her pocket, knowing that she had wasted too much time already. One way or another she had to find a way to get into the dungeons and she had to do it before her uncle arrived in Nottingham.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm going to be responding to them all momentarily but since two were from a guest I'm going to address them here.**

_**Bellatrix567**_**, Alix isn't a princess. It will be explained later but remember that she wasn't with him when he was killed. Prince John's men found the letter and gave it to her so she decided to deliver it herself. **

**As for why the Sheriff had Guy scourged… He isn't happy with the man and let's face it, he could find a few men to do what Guy does if he had died. I'm so glad that you're enjoying it! **

**And now, on with the story! **

**PART 8**

Alix had hurried through breakfast and was making her way back to Guy's chamber when she heard Marian's voice coming from a nearby room. Following the sound, she found the younger woman sitting at the bedside of an elderly man who was breaking his fast. She was curious about who the man was and she briefly toyed with the idea of asking but after a moment's hesitation her breeding won out and she began to quietly back away. But Alix was no match for Marian's sharp hearing, intensified as it was by her time as a spy. She stopped inching away when Marian looked up and smiled at her. "Marian," she greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning Alix. Would you like to join us?" she asked.

"I would, but I was going to check on Guy and I thought I would see if you'd to accompany me," Alix replied politely.

"Please come in, Alix. We are almost done and then I would certainly like to accompany you," Marian told her, her voice insistent.

"Then I would be pleased to join you," Alix agreed, knowing when she was defeated. She walked inside and sat down in the chair next to Marian, smiling at the older man as she hid her discomfort.

"Father, this is Lady Alix. Alix, this is my father Sir Edward of Knighton." Marian smiled as she made the necessary introductions but she couldn't fully hide the worry that she obviously felt for her father.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Edward," Alix said respectfully as she stood and dipped into a curtsy.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Alix," Edward replied, smiling at her. "I wish that I could give you the respect you are due but unfortunately I am confined to the bed right now. I hope that this will do," he said as he bowed from his sitting position.

Alix returned his smile warmly as he straightened. "That will do just fine," she told him honestly. "I can certainly see where your daughter gets her spirit from!"

Edward chuckled and he shook his head as he smiled proudly at his only child. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, my lady. Marian got her spirit from her late mother, not me."

Marian smiled as she always did when Edward told her how much she reminded him of the mother she had never known. Seeing that Alix was feeling uncomfortable, she took a final bite of her food and set the plate down. "Father, Alix and I must go see how Guy is doing. Do you need anything before I go?"

"I will be fine, daughter. It was a pleasure, Lady Alix. I hope that I will see you again soon."

Smiling, Alix rose to her feet and swept into another curtsy. "The pleasure was all mine, Sir Edward. It would be an honor to visit you again." She watched as Marian hugged her father and kissed his cheek, feeling a wave of sadness wash over her as she remembered the many times that she had done the same with her own father.

"I'll be back soon to check on you," Marian told Edward as she led Alix from the room. As soon as she was certain they were out of Edward's earshot, she spoke. "I am sorry if we made you uncomfortable, Alix. I wanted you to meet my father because I would like to ask a favor of you."

"Your father is very welcoming and kind, Marian. That had nothing to do with why I felt uncomfortable, please be assured. It just... It reminded me of my father." The words were heavy in the air and mortified, Alix wished desperately that she could snatch them back. Why had she said that? She never admitted her feelings to anyone and this was certainly no time to start!

The younger woman's face was sympathetic as she stopped and turned to face her companion. "I am sorry, Alix. I did not think-"

"It's fine," she interrupted. "What did you have in mind?"

Studying Alix for a moment, Marian realized that she should not push her, at least not right now. Their friendship was young and she sensed that it wouldn't take much to shatter it, something that she had no intention of doing. They resumed walking as she replied, "I thought that perhaps you would consent to examining my father. I have cared for him as well as I know how but he doesn't seem to be getting better." Her voice caught in her throat and she forced herself to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed.

"Of course I will," Alix replied, having expected the question ever since she had seen Edward's condition and his daughter's worry. She didn't know if she could do anything for him but she had to try for Marian's sake as well as her own. She really had rather liked the old man.

Marian's tone was warm and overly grateful as she replied, "Thank you, Alix. I will tell him to expect you this evening, if that is all right?"

"That will be fine," Alix told her with a smile. "But for now let's keep our mind on this patient, shall we?" she asked as they arrived at Guy's chamber. Marian nodded in agreement as Alix opened the door and they walked inside.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Guy's turn for the worse the day before had kept Elizabeth too busy to give much thought to giving Marian her information after she had been dismissed. She'd decided that it could wait until the morning and had instead gone home to tend to her children and try to rest. Back at work, she was feeling guilty for having been so selfish-her two little ones had gotten the scraps of food that she was allowed to bring home from the kitchens but that wasn't nearly enough and they had gone to bed silently suffering the hunger pains. That was when she had determined not to leave work again until she found the Lady Marian and told her what she had found out.

When she had arrived at work it was to find Alix taking care of Guy in his chambers. That had become a routine of sorts recently but she was shocked to find Lady Marian with them. It was a lucky thing that she was well practiced at acting because if she hadn't covered her shock as quickly as she did then Alix would have surely have found her out. Her mistress immediately sent her to go to the marketplace for a list of supplies that Guy was going to need and she walked out slowly, giving Marian a meaningful look and a gesture to follow her while Alix's back was turned.

"Alix, will you excuse me for a moment?" Marian asked.

"Of course, Marian. Is everything all right?" Alix asked, turning her attention from her sleeping patient for a moment.

"Yes, everything is fine. I will return shortly," she replied. "Is there anything you need while I am gone?"

Curious, Alix's breeding once again prevailed, preventing her from questioning her new friend any further. "Could you bring some more water?" she asked as she returned her attention to Guy and began to gently bathe his wounds with the medicated water Martin had showed her how to mix. "We will need to give him some fresh when he wakes."

Marian nodded and left the room at a normal pace, ignoring the urge to run. With all of the excitement of Guy's fever and recovery and her newfound friendship with Alix she had forgotten that the older woman might very well be an enemy to her, Robin and to King Richard. It wasn't until she had seen Elizabeth's signal that it had all come rushing back and she was eager to find out if her suspicions were correct. She looked around and saw Elizabeth gesturing for her to follow her into an empty chamber.

"What have you found out?" she asked as soon as the door was closed and she was certain the room was secure.

Elizabeth quickly related the contents of Prince John's latest letter to Alix, and Marian frowned at the thought of the traitorous prince arriving so soon. "Is that all?"

"No, my lady. I always have this." Elizabeth quickly fished the letter out of her pocket and held it out triumphantly. "This is Lady Alix's reply to Prince John. I copied it to another piece of parchment and re-sealed it. No one will ever know the difference."

Impressed by the young servant's ingenuity, Marian handed her a leather pouch that was about half full and then slipped a few more gold coins into her hand. "This was very good work," she told her as she tucked the letter into a pocket.

Stunned by the amount of money she had received, Elizabeth sank into a deep curtsy. "You are too kind, my ladyship. Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me. It is I who should be thanking you for risking your life to help me. I wish there was more I could do to repay you."

"You do more than enough, my lady," Elizabeth reassured her.

"We must get back before we are missed." Marian glanced around the room and was grateful to find that it had two doors. Hurrying over to the door that opened into another corridor of the castle than they had come in through, she twisted the knob and breathed a silent prayer of relief to find it unlocked. "I will leave this way so that we are not seen. Hurry back before you are missed."

"Thank you, my lady," the maid said once more before hurrying to obey.

Marian waited for a moment after Elizabeth had left to slowly open her door just wide enough so that she could see the hall. She glanced around and quickly slipped through the opening, closing the door firmly behind her and walking down the corridor with purpose. She had just turned the corner to go back to Guy's chamber when she saw the guards. Smiling at them, she stepped to the side to let them pass but frowned when they stopped and moved in front of her. "What is the meaning of this?"

"My lady, the sheriff wants to see you immediately."

"Where am I to meet him?" she asked.

"We are to take you to him, my ladyship," the guard replied.

Marian's eyes narrowed and she sighed as she recognized the implication of his words. "Very well. May I inquire about Sir Guy's well-being and tell my father that I won't be joining him for lunch before we go, Sir Matthew?" she asked.

"The sheriff said that we were to bring you to him immediately. I'm sorry my lady," he told her regretfully as two of his men took hold of her arms.

"I will come willingly. There is no need for this and you will release me at once," Marian ordered, but her words fell on deaf ears. Instead she was left to struggle against their hold and try to keep up with their quick pace as they marched down the hallway.

"Sir Matthew, what is the meaning of this?" she asked indignantly.

"It's the Sheriff's orders, Marian-I mean, Lady Marian," he quickly corrected.

She didn't miss his moment of weakness and was quick to seize her chance. "Matthew, we were friends once. Surely you can at least allow me to walk unaided until just before we reach the Sheriff and then I will willingly allow your men to lead me into his presence. Please, Matthew!" she pleaded desperately. Her arms were already aching from the harsh grips of the guard's arms on the tender flesh of her arms but her pride hurt more.

"Do you promise to put up enough of a fight to convince the Sheriff?" he asked, his resolve weakening at Marian's mention of their childhood friendship. He, Robin and Marian had often played together in Locksley and he still had a soft spot for both of them.

"Yes, of course. The last thing I would want is for you to get in any kind of trouble, Matthew. You should know me well enough to know that."

"I do." He hesitated for a moment as they continued walking and then made his decision. "Release her." The guards immediately obeyed and Marian smiled gratefully at him as she fell in step beside him.

"Thank you. How is your sister?" she asked, honestly curious about what had become of the shrill ill-mannered girl who had constantly shadowed them as children.

"Kate is... Kate. She hasn't changed very much, Lady Marian."

"And how have you been? It's been too long-and call me Marian, please."

He glanced behind him and shook his head. "I cannot, my lady. I know my place and I must address you by your title." His eyes clearly said that he didn't trust his men not to inform the Sheriff if they seemed overly familiar with each other and Marian gave a slight nod as if to say that she understood. "I have been well. I am lucky to have found this position so that I can support..." His voice trailed off as if he didn't trust himself to finish the thought.

"So that you can support who, Matthew?" Marian asked gently as they neared the Great Hall.

"I should not have said that. I am truly sorry my lady, but we are too close." He nodded to his men and they took hold of her arms again.

True to her word, Marian began to struggle against them, understanding in her eyes even as she shouted, "I command you to release me at once!" She fought them the rest of the way and they were relieved to finally reach the Great Hall and release her directly in front of Vaisey. "What is the meaning of this, Sheriff?" she demanded.

Vaisey was painting his toenails and he gave her an oily grin as he replied, "Be quiet, missy! You aren't in charge here and you will wait!" He resumed painting his toenails as Marian fumed. Deliberately taking his time, he finished several moments later and leaned back in his chair, popping a grape into his mouth as he enjoyed the sight of Marian fuming before him, rubbing her sore arms with a look of scorn on her face. "Oh, this is good," he muttered to himself with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "This is very good."

A few moments later he finally grew tired of tormenting his captive audience and leaned forward, minding his still wet toes as he did so. "I have reports that you left the castle last night, missy." His voice was calm but Marian could hear the underlying rage. "Did you misunderstand what I ordered you to do, hmm? 'Stay in the castle at all times unless you are accompanied by a guard.' I think that's pretty clear!" He was yelling by the end of the sentence as he glared at her. "So what was so important that you would ignore my orders and leave the castle in the middle of the night?"

Marian waited for a moment to make sure that he wanted her to answer before she began to speak, choosing her words very carefully. "My lord, I apologize. I was not thinking clearly. I should have awoken my guard-"

"Oh get on with it!" Vaisey interrupted. "Where did you go?"

"I was seeking out a physician to attend Sir Guy, my lord. I went by his room last night and found him with a raging fever. His wounds were inf-"

"La di da di da!" he scoffed. "I'm sure that Gisborne will be touched to hear what you risked to keep him safe. Perhaps he can repay you, yes?" he asked with a leer that made Marian feel sick.

"My lord-"

"Shut up!" he yelled, throwing a goblet across the room and smiling wickedly when Marian winced at the crash. "I don't care about your reasons. You must be punished!" Rubbing his hands together excitedly, he stood up and began to walk a slow circle around Marian. "What to do, what to do...," he muttered, not bothering to hide his delight as studied her. "Aha!" he cried suddenly with a clap of his hands. "I've got the perfect thing! You're going to love this, missy-I'm going to punish those peasants you love so much."

Glaring at the devious Sheriff, Marian cast about for a reply that could talk him out of his plan. She couldn't let others suffer for her actions. "Sheriff, throw me in the dungeon. I am the one who disobeyed you, not the people. Surely you must-"

Vaisey spun around and screamed in her face, "I am the Sheriff of Nottingham! I must not do anything, missy! My word is law!" Marian grimaced from both the smell of the Sheriff and his foul breath and from the feel of his spittle landing on her face as he yelled.

"What's the matter Vaisey?" an all-too familiar voice called out from somewhere above them. "Can't control your hostages anymore, eh?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
